The present invention relates to an ultrasonic operating apparatus which performs a procedure such as incising, resection, or clotting of a body tissue utilizing ultrasonic waves.
As one example of an ordinary ultrasonic operating apparatus which performs a procedure such as incising, resection, or clotting of a body tissue utilizing ultrasonic waves, there is an ultrasonic clotting and incising apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,510 (Patent Document 1), for example. In the apparatus, an operation portion on a near side is coupled to a proximal end of an elongated insertion portion. An ultrasonic transducer generating ultrasonic vibration is disposed in the operation portion. A procedure portion for treating a body tissue is disposed at a distal end of the insertion portion.
The insertion portion includes an elongated circular tubular sheath. A rod-like vibration transmission member (probe) is inserted into the sheath. A proximal end of the vibration transmission member is connected to an ultrasonic transducer via a connection portion of a screwing type in an attachable and detachable manner. Ultrasonic vibration generated by the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to a cylindrical probe distal end at a distal end side of the vibration transmission member.
A clamp arm is disposed on the procedure portion to face the probe distal end. A pad with asperity is fixed to the clamp arm. Here, an arm holding member holding the clamp arm is provided at a distal end of the sheath of the insertion portion. A proximal end of the clamp arm is rotatably supported by an arm holding member holding the clamp arm via a supporting shaft. An operation member driving the clamp arm is inserted in the sheath so as to be capable of advancing and retreating axially relative to the sheath. An operation handle is disposed on the operation portion. The operation member is driven so as to advance and retreat axially according to operation of the operation handle. The clamp arm is operated to be opened and closed to the probe distal end in association with action of the operation member.
A body tissue is grasped between the cylindrical probe distal end and the pad of the clamp arm at a closing operation time of the clamp arm. In this state, ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to the probe distal end on the procedure portion side via the vibration transmission member, so that a procedure such as incising, resection, or clotting of a body tissue is performed utilizing ultrasonic waves.